


Piss Party in Alternate Universe Sea Witch's Diaper Apocalypse

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diaper Transformation, Diapers, F/F, Gen, How many words can there be for piss kink, Inanimate Transformation, Object Transformation, Omorashi, Other, POV Third Person, This is exactly what you think it is and is written with absolute sincerity, Transformation, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, i also have no idea how to tag for this fetish, written as a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: The dreambubbles are weird, have always been weird, and Meenah won't claim that she always knows exactly how things work while you're in them. Which is why she's currently lying in the grass, wondering how the absolute fucking hell she's been suddenly turned into a diaper.





	Piss Party in Alternate Universe Sea Witch's Diaper Apocalypse

The dreambubbles are weird, have always been weird, and Meenah won't claim that she always knows exactly how things work while you're in them. Which is why she's currently lying in the grass, wondering how the absolute fucking hell she's been suddenly turned into a diaper.

She'd just been chilling underneath the shade of a tree with her eyes closed, feeling the imagined breeze brushing across her face, when she'd felt the urge to scratch her nose. Her arms didn't move from their position, but not from lack of trying. She tried again, thinking she must have been more exhausted than she thought. Nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around and immediately the world around her was a whirlwind. Her arms weren't there, her legs weren't there. She didn't even have a nose to scratch anymore. She was just lying, small and still, unable to move or speak or do anything at all. She wasn't even sure how she could see when she, assumedly, didn't have eyes, but she could definitely look down as if at her chest and see her entire ‘body’ had become somewhat lumpy and turned a bright fuchsia color. She was now a diaper, emblazoned on the front with a gold-colored version of her own symbol.

Fuck it. What was she to do? Meenah Peixes wasn't a quitter, but any attempts to do literally anything but lie there and look around were fruitless. So she sat. And sat. And sat.

“What's that over there?” she hears a voice say. Immediately, her eyes snap wide open. She needs help more than likely if she was going to get out of this. Maybe someone’ll help a sis out?

“I'm not sure!” someone else says. Is it… Latula and Meulin? Huh. Meenah didn't know they hung out. 

She heard the sounds of someone running through the grass towards her, but she can't turn her eyes far enough to actually see who it is. Judging by the teal-colored jumpsuit walking towards her, though, Meulin is likely the one to her side.

“A… diaper?” Meulin asks to no one in particular.

“Apparently so,” a third voice chimes in from directly behind her. It's unmistakably Porrim, Meenah knows. When did she even get there? Did rainbowdrinker powers make her stealthy or something? “The color of it, especially combined with the sign… is it Meenah’s?” Porrim picks up the diaper off the ground and turns it around in her hands, viewing it from all angles. The inside is white, which is jarring in comparison to the neon fuchsia of the outside.

“No way, Meenah would never wear a diaper!” Latula laughs loudly, “She'd just straight piss herself, or piss in the ocean!” 

Meenah wants to be mad, but hey, the gal isn't wrong.

“But maybe it's like, her dancestor’s or something? Uh, Furefi or, you know, whatever her name was? Hard to keep these guys straight!”

“Try it on, try it on!” Meulin insists to Porrim, ignoring Latula, and it takes Meenah a moment to realize they're talking about trying on HER.

“Gross, Meulin,” Porrim says, but the smirk can be heard in her voice. Meulin giggles, clearly in on whatever joke is going on between them. 

Latula continues to prompt Porrim, “Go on, try it! Might as well! Not like it's USED or anything!”

“Fine, fine,” Porrim dismissed them with a small smile. The other girls cheer behind her. Porrim sets Meenah-in-diaper-form down back onto the grass before hiking up her dress, revealing a pair of lacy, and more than likely handmade, jade-colored panties. She turns her head to Latula and Meulin, gives a flirt wink, and in a very much intentionally sexual way tucks her thumbs into the lingerie and slides them down her sculpted legs, giving Meenah a perfect view of her exposed nook. Latula catcalls her. Meulin claps.

Porrim picks Meenah back up and looks at her for a brief second before picking up her foot and sliding one leg into a hole, summarily followed by the other leg into the diaper’s other hole. She then pulls the padded diaper up further until it's flush with her crotch, wiggling her hips somewhat as she gets a feel of the soft interior.

“Comfy,” Porrim mutters to herself, and Meulin squeals in excitement, excitedly bounding back and forth on the balls of her feet. Porrim then drops her dress back down to cover the diaper, leaving Meenah completely in the dark. All she can see is Porrim’s legs and the black fabric she's being covered by.

Porrim makes a soft noise of contemplation. “I wonder… should I…?”

Meenah hears Latula laugh. “You need to take a piss, Porr?”

Meulin giggles, “Ooh! Ooooh! Yes yes yes! Please! I wanna see!”

Meenah can practically sense the smug smirk in Porrim’s voice, “Ah, well, if you two INSIST.”

For a moment, there is silence. Then there’s a dull hissing noise that fills the air. To Meenah, however, it sounds like a torrential rain pounding down onto a tin roof. She had no idea what to expect if she was peed into, but it was such a strange feeling. She can feel herself expanding as her entire body grew drenched and soggy. She’s certainly pressing against Porrim’s dress now, and if the fact that Porrim is wearing a diaper wasn't visible before, it surely is now. With how tight Porrim’s dress is, the outline of the bloated, soiled diaper is surely showing on Porrim’s ass.

Meenah hears Latula groan, "That's some top-tier bulgewank material there, Porr!”

“Glad you think so.” Porrim’s stream continues for a few more seconds, before slowing down and finally ending in a small dribble.

Her entire body feels heavy. Meenah never thought she could feel any more disgusting than she did whenever Cronus tried to seduce her, but this beat the feeling twenty times over. She's been turned into a fucking diaper, can’t speak, can't communicate at all, and now she's full of jade-tinted piss. As the internet-savvy losers on Beforus used to say, ‘she has no mouth and she must scream.’ But out of frustration, not terror. Though Meenah doesn't know who WOULDN’T be afraid of being turned into a sentient diaper.

“Should I take it off?” Porrim asks her onlookers.

“Leave it on until you get home!” Meulin suggests loudly, “I bet we can still have more fun with it!”

“Really?”

“Mhmm!”

“Well, Latula?”

“Fine by me! Sounds kinda hot.”

“Splendid,” Porrim responds, and begins to walk towards the other two once more.

This is going to be a long afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret writing this. I actually… had fun???? Sorry if requester doesn't like piss, I kinda. Got carried away. Somehow.
> 
> (Sorry for making you wait almost half a year for this mediocre product. I didn't forget, I just. Kinda had other stuff going on and other fandoms to write for. But I return!)
> 
> ((Also, I still have one request to do. Eesh, my bad--))


End file.
